


004. Tea? In A Coffee House?

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Person B goes to a coffee shop everyday, even though they prefer tea just to see Person A, who works there.Rivamika





	004. Tea? In A Coffee House?

Levi, Farlan, and Isabel went to Sina Coffee after class. Again, today. "Levi, we get it. You like the waitress, but do we have to come here everyday? She might catch on." Farlan grumbled.

Levi shot Farlan one of his famous glares while Isabel set off into a fit of giggles. "Do you think this is funny pigtails?" Levi asked pulling Isabel's right pigtail. "Ow, that was uncalled for Levi." Isabel muttered. "Was it really?" Levi mocked. "I'll just call her over here." Isabel jeered, waving her hand trying to get the girls attention.

Levi forced Isabel's hand down to the table in a matter of seconds but it was too late, the girl was walking over to their table. "Hello again, what can I do for you today?" Mikasa greeted as monotone as possible, like she's been doing this her whole life. "I'll have a vanilla bean frappe and chocolate chip muffin." Isabel said. The same thing she's gotten since they first came to the coffee house. "Alright, you?" Mikasa asked, gesturing to Farlan. "I'll just have the same as her." Farlan uttered.

"Alright, and what about you?" Mikasa asked looking at Levi pointedly. "Green tea." Levi deadpanned, desperately trying to convey any emotion in his voice. "Alright, anything else?" Mikasa asks. "Maybe your number." Isabel said, giggling shortly after. Mikasa looks utterly confused while Levi glares at her and Farlan starts laughing with her. "Okay. I'll be back with your order shortly." Mikasa said before quickly walking into the kitchen.

Levi harshly glared at Farlan and Isabel as their laughter started to die down, after about two minutes. "I might just murder you two." Levi grumbled. "Oh please, if you did then who'd help you with your crush on the waitress?" Isabel teased. Levi glared at her while Farlan elbowed her and Levi, indicating that Levi's crush was coming back.

Mikasa walked back to their table and handed out each person their ordered items. "Alright, I believe that is all so if you folks need anything else just let one of us know. Thanks for coming in today." Mikasa recited.

Levi watched as she walked away and back behind the counter. Isabel giggled while Farlan nudged his friend, "Dude, be careful. You're about to start drooling." Farlan teased. "I'd never do such a thing." Levi sneered, his gaze remaining on the girl with the raven black hair.

After lounging in the coffee house for another ten minutes or so, Farlan and Isabel had already paid and were waiting for Levi to finish paying. The only problem was that he had talk to Mikasa. Levi handed Mikasa his check and credit card. Mikasa swiped the card, handed the card and the check with the addition of a note written on the bottom of the paper. A ten digit number, along with her name and call me.


End file.
